


Adrenaline

by shootystr



Category: SF9
Genre: Angst, M/M, chanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: ''I promised but I lied and because of this, I'm sorry Chanhee''
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngbin
Kudos: 5





	Adrenaline

Unfortunately there is no turning back, there is no way to collect my empty words spoken to you, I said I would be by your side forever but I lied, at the first sign of danger I left and fled to my own safety, I don't blame you for hating me, I hate myself for leaving you.

Ever since I was little I was attracted, seduced, by the adrenaline, the feeling of being in danger, of running away, of never having a fixed place, a house, and until now I'm attracted to it, but I don't see fun in running anymore, in runing away, if I'm not, at the end of the day, coming back to you.

Chanhee, I'm so sorry.

I never wanted to make you cry, I never wanted to leave you, in the end I'm a coward, I know. I went the easy way, I decided to survive at the expense of others, I stole, I lied, but in the end I was only supplying the emptiness that existed inside me, the emptiness that I never knew was there.

Not until I met you, our love was impossible, you were just 19, had just graduated high school, I was already a grown man, but not mature. I've never seen anything wrong in doing what I did, but you made me see, made me see that there are other ways to fill that void.

I should have listened. I should have been worthy of your love, but I was not and I'm sorry.

Now you have to see my face in the newspaper every day.

Everyone is after Kim Youngbin's head, but for better or for worse I wanted to be able to see you one last time and apologize, you would probably call the police but I do not care, because you, Kang Chanhee, you're better than adrenaline.

I love you and I will always love you even though you probably hate me.

I broke not only a promise but I broke your heart and I can't never forgive myself for because of that.


End file.
